Portable hose reel dispensers for handling and storage of flexible water hoses, such as garden and air hoses, have gained wide public acceptance. While the construction of hose reels is quite varied, such reels are primarily constructed of molded plastic components having a centrally disposed rotatable spool for reeling of the flexible hose, and a frame for supporting of the spool. Recently there has been recognized a need for aesthetically pleasing hose reel storage devices. The hose and reel being mounted in an aesthetically pleasing enclosure. For more information concerning the structure and operation of these hose reel storage devices, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,050,291 and 5,404,900 the teachings of which is hereby incorporated by reference. When the hose reel is located in the type of enclosure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,291 a problem arises with removal of the hose from the reel and winding the hose back onto the reel. If the hose is not substantially perpendicular to the reel when it is removed there is a tendency for the reel and enclosure to tip over on its side in the direction that the hose is being removed. Also, when the hose is wound back on the reel, if it is not substantially perpendicular to the reel there is a tendency for the hose to pile up on one end of the reel and not evenly distribute itself along the length of the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,900 recognizes the problem of the hose not being substantially perpendicular to the reel when it is removed and wound back thereon. Swivel bolt 28, FIGS. 4 and 12, permit the reel to be turned toward the direction that the hose is lying, on the ground, to allow the hose to be evenly wound onto the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,298 is directed to a hose reel cart which utilized a circular bearing surface to support an upper surface 34 on a lower surface 34. The hose and reel are mounted on the upper surface. This arrangement allows the hose and reel to pivot in the direction of use. However, an enclosure which will hold the reel and hide it from view is not provided by this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,265 is directed to a conventional wall-mounted bracket 10 which has a reel 12 for a hose. The bracket 10 is mounted onto a sleeve 32 which in turn is pivotally mounted on post 26. This arrangement allows the hose and reel to be pivoted to the direction of use. An enclosure for the hose reel is not provided and hence the reel is not aesthetically pleasing
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,322 discloses a turntable wherein the turntable element 10 and bearings 22 are made of plastics. Turntable element 10 is positioned between upper rotatable support board 12 and lower base board 14. A central shaft 8 passes through element 10 and rotatably connects the two boards so they can move freely relative to one another. In this patent, a television is placed on the upper support board and can rotate freely while the lower base board remains stationary. There is no indication that this could be used to support an hose and reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,838 discloses a swivel fire hose reel. A hose reel 14 is rotatably mounted to base 12 via swivel joint 28. When in storage the hose is fully supported by the reel 14. When the hose is pulled off the reel, the reel 14 and guard 16 will rotate so the hose may be deployed from the reel in the direction of the fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,982 discloses a garden hose storage device which is also used to transport the hose. The garden hose is held in compartment 26 located between outer cylindrical wall 14 and inner cylindrical wall 18. Inner wall 18 is attached to mounting post 30. Post 30 has a lower section 32 with a water inlet connector 34 and an axially aligned upper section 36 rotatably mounted on the lower section 32. Sections 32 and 36 are coupled together with a rotatable watertight coupling 38. The hose is removed from the storage device through hose guide 42. This does not allow for the deployment of the hose in any direction without applying an undue side force to the storage device.
These patents fail to teach or disclose a rotary table or base on which an enclosed hose reel can be mounted in accordance with the instant invention. What is lacking in the art is an enclosed hose reel which is pivotable so that the hose may be dispensed in various horizontal directions without tipping over the enclosure. Also, when the hose is wound back on the reel the pivotable base prevents the hose from rolling up on one side of the reel leaving the other side empty.